A conventional barrow such as carried by a porter includes a platform and two bottom wheels formed on a bottom portion of a cart, which may not climb stairs. If for running the barrow on a stiff slope, a gravity center of the barrow loaded by goods will be moved rearwardly towards a handle carried by the porter to heavily increase the burden of the porter.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional barrow and invented the present barrow having front low wheels and middle high wheels for an easier handling of the barrow.